


Abandon hope

by myotishia



Series: All ye who enter here [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: More coming soon - Freeform, finale for this season, little bit of Tosh being a badass, this is going to get complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: An abandoned fairground materialises in a field that attracts young explorers, only to allow one to leave. The teenager now in his thirties and traumatised.  The team go in to try and make sure no one else suffers the same fate, but will they be able to escape in one piece.





	1. Fair play

**Author's Note:**

> New reader? Start right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551278)

The cleanup at the Starlight plaza had been pretty easy all things considered so by the weekend Ianto and Elise were free to attend the comic and media convention as they had planned. At least they had been at the start of the day. They’d just placed everything they’d bought in the boot when both of their phones buzzed with an alert. 

“At least we managed to get what we wanted to done.” Ianto sighed as he closed the boot. 

“I guess. Think I have time to go home and get changed?”

“Probably not. Just take your makeup off and I think you could get away with it.”

She laughed softly, glad that they’d parked so far from the venue so it was quiet. She pulled the metal shoulder piece, decorated with a red star, from its connection to her jacket. 

Once they were on their way Elise put her phone on loudspeaker. 

“The message was vague, what’s going on?” She asked as she wiped off the black eye shadow. 

Toshiko’s steady voice replied. “The rift had a large spike last night and it left what looks like an old funfair in the centre of a field.”

“Ooo kay. And this is an emergency why?”

“A group of three teenagers went to explore it this morning. Only one came out except he’s aged about twenty years. Jack and Owen went to speak with him.”

“So it’s an active time anomaly.”

“Yes and no. The state he was in when he was found suggests he wasn’t just thrown back in time. What’s more, the area is still showing high levels rift activity.”

“Right, I’m getting why it’s an emergency. We’re on our way.”

“As soon as Jack and Owen get back we’re going to have to investigate on foot so if there’s anything else you’ll need you should grab it on the way.”

“Gotya. Will do. See you soon.”

Looking through the viewing window to Patricks room it became clear as to why they were called. The man in the bed looked malnourished, old scars decorated his skin and deep dark circles were etched under his eyes. They’d been warned that he’d had to be heavily sedated and restrained as he’d been extremely volatile toward the staff. 

“Do you think it’s worth trying to talk to him?” Asked Jack, deeply conflicted. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to trust anything he says right now. That’s if he even feels like he could talk to us. He’s terrified of everything around him.” Owen could see Patricks tired eyes darting around the room under heavy eyelids, jumping at shadows even in his heavily sedated state.

“I get the feeling we aren’t going to find the other two.”

“Maybe it’s better if we don’t.”

“Either way him appearing in the same place he technically disappeared means there’s still an open portal that needs closing, somehow.” 

“In the fair. Where do you think it came from? Usually when we get something like that it looks brand new but if what the police said is anything to go by the place could be god knows how old.”

“We’ll find that out when we get there. It all needs to be demolished.”

The fair looked like it had been plucked from the late Victorian era, stalls that had once been painted bright colours now faded by time stood empty at the entrance. Tall display boards acted as a perimeter fence, though what they had once advertised had been swept away by years of neglect. A thin layer of what looked like dust, but on closer inspection was more like grey sand, covered every surface. The carousel sat deathly still, each horses lifeless eyes eternally staring into nothingness bar one that had lost its head, revealing the petrified wood inside. They were definitely old as more modern carousels had fibreglass horses that were cheaper and lighter. The big wheel, though in one piece, looked to be rusted and unstable. Next to that stood a set of long slides that people would have once sped down, sitting on potato sacks. A frame holding swinging boats creaked in the wind. Further back other buildings could be seen. A haunted house sat with its doors boarded closed. A fun house was still open but someone had painted, “Abandon hope, all ye who enter here” over the sign in black paint. The skeletons of what had once been sideshow tents still stood, hollow, with scraps of cloth still clinging to them here and there, containing broken furniture and the skeletal remains of horses. Their mostly mummified corpses part buried in the earth, still tethered to a wooden pole by their faded leather reigns . The police had thankfully taped off the entire field that now sat completely silent. Not even the birds would get close. Far off the cries of a murder of crows, carried on the wind, disrupted the soundless environment. It could very easily been the set for a horror film, even in the middle of the day. In its time it would have been beautiful, filled with music and life. 

Tosh tried to concentrate on the logic of the situation. It was all decayed but it was still just wood and cloth. Nothing to be afraid of. “I haven’t found any record of a disappearing funfair here, but I did find an account of a fairground in Hull disappearing in the middle of the day in late November 1892. Over two hundred people, including the fairground workers vanished with it. No trace was ever found.”

“The time matches up.” Jack held up a coin he’d picked up from the sand covered ticket booth that would definitely have been in circulation in 1892. “Doesn’t explain where the sand came from though.”

“I know where this sand is from.-” Said Elise, running a handful through her fingers. “-It’s the ground down debris of everything that ends up inside the rift. Dust and sand from every place the rift touches gets dragged in and thrown around, mixing with what’s already there.”

“That would explain why I keep getting errors from my instruments. I can’t pin down where the energy is strongest because it’s everywhere.” Tosh grumbled.

Owen sighed. “So, the rift decided to just spit this place out?”

“Partially. Theoretically part of this area is still inside the rift, holding open a gateway.”

“It’s a giant splinter.”

“Exactly. If we can find the epicentre we might be able to separate what is here and what’s there so it can close naturally.”

Elise shook her head. “I know this isn’t going to change anything but I want to voice my concern now. Being here is a bad idea. Like drinking milk so old it could be reclassified as its own civilisation bad.” 

“Statistically it’s extremely unlikely that we would get pulled through.”

“I know. I’m more worried about the things that came with this place when it hit this side.”

Jack tossed the coin back onto the sandy counter. “Then it’s good that you’re here as you know what you’re looking for.”

“You vastly overestimate my skills, but it looks like I have no option but to try. Only thing I’ll say is don’t trust anything you see. Just because something looks innocent doesn’t mean it won’t eat you.”

“Noted. Any way you can adjust for the rift haze Tosh?”

“I’m trying. It’s definitely stronger further in.” Tosh nodded towards the carousel. 

Soft organ music drifted from the ride as it began to turn. As one of the horses came into view a figure sat sidesaddle on its back. The figure looked to be a teenage boy dressed in a tattered rugby shirt and jeans. His hair looked greasy and lay awkwardly. He raised his head to look at the team, his eyes milky and empty. 

Jack and Owen already had their weapons ready, both knowing something was very wrong about this kid. Jacks eyes darted to Elise but she didn’t seem that concerned yet.

“What is it?” The captain asked.

“It’s like an angler fish. The body’s just a lure. If we keep our distance it can’t do anything.”

A small voice quivered from the boys lips. “Help me… Please… It hurts.” Pure emotion bleeding through the sound. 

Jack almost faltered. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t fall for it. It’s not worth the mauling, believe me. That kid’s been dead for a while.” Elise shuddered.

Owen focused on the body, trying to filter out the emotional pull. “She’s right. Look at his feet.”

All the blood had settled in his feet after death, obvious as he didn’t have shoes or socks. 

The boy tilted his head, looking past the others to Tosh who wasn’t holding it together too well. “Please… Why won’t they help me?” He pleaded before a bullet tore through his head, hitting him right between the eyes. 

Tosh squeaked and covered her mouth in shock. The boy barely even reacted. 

Owen growled, having been the one who fired. “How do we kill it?”

“Fire. You can burn them or slice them to pieces. Sadly I’m not carrying a molotov.” Elise said, turning away from the carousel to comfort Tosh with full knowledge she was far out of the beings reach. “It’s ok sweetheart. They have mild telepathy and they’re really experienced in how to use it.”

Tosh sniffled, pushing down the tears as best she could. 

Jack had an idea. “Owen, make sure that thing doesn’t come any closer, I’ll be right back.” He didn’t wait for an answer, sprinting back to the SUV to grab the spare fuel. It needed refilling soon anyway as there was only about half left. He’d remind Ianto when he got back. With the container in hand her headed back and began looking over the counters of a few of the stalls. Finally he found what he was looking for. An empty glass bottle was half buried in the sand. He filled the bottle three quarters of the way with the fuel and headed back to Owen. “Any chance you have some paper and a lighter?”

“Where did you pull that from? Never mind. Here.” Owen pulled a handful of receipts and a lighter from his jacket pocket. Not perfect but they’d do. 

The teenager had gone from begging to hysterical crying but no tears fell from his dry eyes. 

The sand would stop the fire spreading to the rest of the fairground so Jack had no qualms with launching the now lit molotov into the centre of the carousel. An inhuman screech came from inside the wooden ride and the boys body was thrown to the ground, a long tendril retreating from his spine. As smoke billowed from the carousel a panel fell away to reveal a fleshy mass living inside, writhing as its flesh bubbled and peeled away. 

“How much do you know about those things?” Asked Jack, trying to ignore the smell of burning alien.

“I’ve been calling them flesh moulds. They find a structure as larvae and grow into it. They become part of it and gain full control of it, using their telepathy to lure in prey. Once they reach adolescence they choose a victim and instead of eating it they fill it full of preservatives and use it as a lure. That one was a fully grown one.” Elise stated, as if reading from a wildlife guide.

“What did you mean when you said to believe you about the mauling?”

She looked back, taking her eyes off Tosh and paused, choosing her words carefully. “I made that mistake once. But everything’s fine now.”

“Elise-” His words were cut off by the sound of the carousel collapsing in on itself. 

“The haunted house is sealed off so that rules it out as where our portal is. You ok sweet pea?” 

Tosh nodded. “I’m ok now. He just didn’t look dead… I…”

“I know. It messes with your perception. Think you’ll be ok going further?”

“Yea.” She nodded, holding her scanner in a shaking hand. “It’s stronger that way. Either the fun house or whatever’s past it.”

Jack frowned. “Not looking forward to going in there. Owen, stay here with Tosh. Elise and me are going to check out what’s back there. If we find nothing it won’t take long.”

Owen sat down on the old wooden steps to the fun house. “I’m not going to argue. Just scream if you need help.”

“If you hear a scream it might not be us so please be careful.” Elise smiled softly to cover her nerves. 

She followed Jack around the edge of the slide structure, their boots sliding into the sand, muffling their footfalls. The big wheel groaned under its own weight, the cars rocking gently in the wind. 

“I don’t know what to be more concerned about, the possibility of some viscous alien jumping out or that thing collapsing.” Jack commented, looking up at the rusted structure. 

“I think I’ve seen this place before.”

“Huh?”

“Yea. From the outside. I never went in. I heard of a tribe of Abaddon's followers living in here.”

“There’s enough in there to be considered a tribe?”

“Yea. The residents of Daemon are one of the few races that can survive in the rift. They don’t need fresh water to live.”

“Why haven’t we had more of them coming through?”

“They have a hierarchy. They don’t breath unless their lord orders it. Did you know early tales of Abaddon didn’t just mention him as a separate being? He was known as a place. Like purgatory. Abaddon was a space in between.”

“Like the rift.”

“Exactly. He has a lot of power in the rift. That’s how Billis got his powers.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“That’s why you can’t trust your eyes here. We should leave and just burn this place to the ground.”

“That could still leave the portal open and free for anyone to fall into.”

“And if we fall into it?” She stopped and studied her feet. 

“We won’t.” 

“How do you know we already haven’t?”

“Wha-” He turned to see two black eyes with gleaming white pupils staring back at him. “Elise?” He breathed, studying the figure before him. Deep black lines spread across her pallid skin. “Is this…?”

“What I look like over the other side?” She nodded. “I… This is what I am. If they see me like this I…” 

He rested a hand on her cheek and tilted her head to face him. “They don’t care what you look like. We’re close to the portal that’s all. Look up. The sky’s still blue.”

She looked up into the winter sky, grounding herself. 

“See? Hold it together. I know this is rough on you but you’re our only guide.” 

She nodded softly before turning to keep going. “Looks like there was a camp here at some point.” Her voice cracked but she was trying.

A figure was hunched over next to a burned out fire pit. Broken pieces of wood were scattered around so the fire hadn’t just gone out because it ran out of fuel. Jack crouched down next to the figure who had been dead for some time. The body had been untouched by insects but there were large chunks of flesh missing from its arms. The exposed bone showed teeth marks that seemed disturbingly human. Jack stepped back and surveyed the area.

“Looks like this area’s clear. We should head back.”

“Don’t be so sure. We have company.”

Owen looked into the still winter sky. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“You’re not the only one.” Smiled Tosh, leaning on his shoulder. “Did you see the sign?”

“What, you mean the most ominous fucking thing I’ve seen all day? Yea. Who the hell ends up in a place like this and just starts painting on the signs.”

“And literary references none the less.”

“Edgy.” He smirked, kicking a rock that rolled into the dying fire. 

“It’s been years since I went to a fair.”

“Yea? We could go in the summer. The guys who run those shooting games hate me.”

Tosh giggled. “But what would I do with that many inconveniently large teddy bears?”

“Could fill Jacks office with them.”

“That would take a lot.”

“Fill the SUV?”

“A little more possible.”

“Put them all on a boat and push it out into the bay? We could end up on the news.”

She shook her head still laughing. They both jumped as shots rang out through the air, the sound bouncing off the walls of the small wooden buildings. Jack, closely followed by Elise, sprinted towards them with a mass of spindly legged creatures skittering at their heels. Owen didn’t need telling, and Tosh even less, as they pulled open the fun house door and ran inside, waiting for the moment the other two stepped foot in there to close the door. The sound of hundreds of small creatures slamming into the wooden door was similar to heavy rainfall. Jack pushed a heavy cupboard against the door to hold it as the rain sound continued. 

“Where did they come from?!” Asked Tosh, keeping some distance between herself and the door. 

Jack stood back from the door and caught his breath. “They were nesting in one of the old booths.”

“Are they insects?”

“They looked like they were made of metal. We should look for another exit.”

The dim light shining down from a few small holes in the roof barely illuminated the foyer area.

“Searching a place made to be disorientating by torchlight. This is going to go well.” Owen grumbled, switching on his torch. The walls were covered in peeling paint and there were two doors to choose from. A gasp from Tosh pulled his attention and he lit up the corner of the room she was facing. Elise shielded her eyes from the bright light as Tosh staggered back. 

Jack placed himself between Elise and Tosh. “Easy. It’s ok. This place plays with your eyes, remember?”

“I’m sorry. It was just a shock in the dark.” She said softly, peeking past the captain who seemed reluctant to let her get any closer to her girlfriend. 

“Jack… Don’t lie for me. It only makes things worse… This is what I am in the rift. The closer we get to the portal… The two sides overlap. I never wanted you to see me like this… But this can wait. We need to find a way out.” Elise didn’t wait for any kind of reply or reaction. She just reached for the handle of the left hand door and walked through, partially wishing the floor would just swallow her up. No luck. It was a room lined with different warped mirrors, the light from the doorway bouncing between them as if it was intentionally rubbing in that she’d been seen for what she was. She stopped as someone took her hand.

“Don’t run off. You could get hurt.” Came Toshiko’s voice, full of concern instead of the disgust she’d expected.

She almost laughed as her bangs were pushed over her face as Owen walked past.

“You worry too much about what you look like. I’ve seen you on a Monday morning. There’s nothing scarier than that. It’s like waking up next to that ghost from the ring.” He smiled, reaching for the next door. 

Jack followed, not far behind. “And Tosh is right. This place is too dark for you to be running off. Use your head.” He scolded, eyeing himself in one of the mirrors. 

Elise squeezed Toshikos hand softly as they moved into the next room. The floor was tilted just enough to play with your equilibrium but not enough to be obvious at first glance. When it was an active attraction the walls had been painted with a stark and complex pattern to further disorientate those making their way through. Now it had peeled and chipped away to show the bare plaster underneath. Jack ran his fingers over the surface, wondering if there was a door hidden in the wall. No luck. The next room looked normal except it had no second door, no way out. The far wall was graffitied with the words “wake up” in glow in the dark paint. 

“How did that even charge in here?” Jack asked, mostly to himself but found it odd when no one answered. In fact, he couldn’t even hear anyone else breathing. The door behind him slammed closed and he was plunged into darkness before feeling the floor beneath him give way. 

Jack gasped for air as he awoke on the front steps of the fun house. The fire from the carousel had burnt itself out and was left as a pile of smouldering ashes. A slight shiver ran through him as he pulled himself up, an icy wind cutting through his coat and into his core. What had happened? Where were the rest of his team? 


	2. Burn it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a fun house that is very much lacking in fun the team still have to find what's holding the rift tear open.

Tosh tried to pull her thoughts together as she knelt next to Owen who was still unconscious. She’d been lucky enough to avoid what those spindly legged creatures had spat at them but had only managed to pull Owen and Elise inside before they realised she’d been missed. She hoped Jack would be ok. Owen whimpered in his unconsciousness.

“It’s ok. I’m here. Can you hear me?” She asked softly, gently petting his head.

He lent his head towards her, trying to speak. “Wh-... What happened?”

“Those metal spiders hit you with something. You’ve only been out for a few minutes.”

“I’m cold.” He grumbled, wincing as he tried to sit up. Tosh wrapped an arm around his back for support.

“Your poison kit’s in the SUV but those spiders were still outside.”

“Where’s Jack?”

“I couldn’t drag him in too. Sorry.” 

“You got the ones who can die out of danger. Don’t apologise. Can you see if they’re still out there?”

Tosh moved to the door, peeking carefully through a crack in the wood. “I don’t see any.”

“That’s something.” He rubbed his aching head and tried to check on Elise but found himself falling, the room spinning. “Shit!”

“I’m going to make a run for the SUV.”

“What?! No, Tosh you were lucky those things missed you. You might not be so lucky this time.”

She stood, one hand on the door handle. “And if I don’t you two aren’t going to last very long, are you.”

“Don’t… Please.” He looked up at her pleadingly. 

She kissed him on the forehead before pulling open the door and making a desperate sprint for the SUV. 

The cold air bit at her skin as she ran, her breath condensing in the air and blurring her vision. The temperature had dropped dramatically and a thin layer of frost sparkled across the grass. They shouldn’t have been there long enough for the frost to grow on the SUV but it was covered and when she opened the boot she felt no warmth from inside. It wasn’t right but she had to worry about that when everyone was alright. She grabbed the kit and turned back, retracing her steps. A shadow moved into her path and she didn’t have time to stop before she ran right into its owner. 

“Woah!” Jack exclaimed, catching her before she fell. “Where were you?”

“No time. Come on.” She gasped, pulling herself from his grip and continuing towards the fun house. 

Inside, Owen had collapsed arm outstretched as if grabbing for the door. His breathing was laboured and his skin looked clammy. 

Jack stood at the door to keep watch and hold up a light for her to work. She’s been shown how to use the kit maybe three times but that had been more than enough. Where the spiders stinger had hit him Owens skin was red and hot to the touch, the needle like stinger still buried where it had hit. It wasn’t hard to remove but it had been a low priority at first. With the antidote administered it was a waiting game so she used the time to remove the stingers from both Owen and Elise. 

Jack sat against the wall pulling a couple of the stingers he’d missed and his body hadn’t managed to remove. The spider creatures had swarmed him pretty quickly which was likely why he’d ended up in the dream state he had. An icy gust slipped in from under the door.

“It’s starting to snow. I’d set up a fire if I didn’t think this whole place would go up. I guess we’ll have to settle for body heat.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“When I got to the SUV it was covered in frost and inside was ice cold. We haven’t been here that long.”

“Time distortion?”

“I think so. That’s why I didn’t stop. I thought I might be too late.”

“You weren’t. That’s what matters.”

“I should have grabbed some blankets.”

Jack pulled off his coat and covered Owen and Elise, hoping it would be enough. “I haven't got another coat but I can offer a hug.” 

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I’ll live. You?”

She huddled up next to him appreciating the warmth.

“As soon as they’re able we have to keep moving. If they can run then we head back to the hub, if not I’m going ahead to find the epicentre. If I can take out the splinter, the time distortion might stop and we can call back to the hub and get Ianto to bring the heavy artillery.” 

“Have you tried to call in?”

“A few times, yea. I just get static. I sent a message but I can’t know if it got through.”

“Jack.”

“Yea?”

“Can you smell blood too?”

He sniffed the air, a familiar metallic stench filling his nose. “Yea. Stay there.” He said softly, pulling himself to his feet. The cold dulled the scent slightly but not enough so he couldn’t tell which door it was wafting from. He slowly, and quietly, twisted the handle before peeking inside, thankful he had decent night vision. The stench grew once it was no longer held back by the door. The dim light reflected off the damp surface of exposed muscle tissue. A body lay in the centre of the room, the skin of its back peeled and spread out like wings. It should have been just bones by now but it could have happened only moments ago by the look of it. He was about to simply close the door when the body moved. He closed the door and looked around for something to barricade it with.

“What is it?” Asked Tosh before he hushed her. He grabbed a plank of wood that looked like it had once been part of the sign outside and wedged it under the handle. 

“I have no idea what that is but I know I never want to be in the same room as it.” He whispered, picking Owen up in a firemans lift. “We should at least move to the next room. I don’t know how long that’s going to hold.”

Tosh nodded in agreement and pulled Elises arm over her shoulder to move her. 

The next room was large, filled with different warped mirrors that had been moved to one corner at some point. Deep gouges in the floorboards said they were not flimsy or light pieces of furniture. Owen grumbled something nonsensical as he was put down, sighing contentedly as Elise was placed down next to him and they were both covered with Jacks coat. The captain made sure they had everything before closing the door and pushing one of the huge mirrors in front of it. 

“Those two waking up?” He asked, dusting off his hands. 

“I think so. Owen, Eli?” She asked musically, hoping that they would be ok. 

Owen reached up and pulled Tosh into a hug like he would on a Saturday morning. “Sleep now.”

“Owen, you need to wake up. Now really isn’t the time to sleep.” She tried to suppress a laugh. “We need to get out of here.”

He opened one eye, slowly recalling what had happened. “Tosh… Please don’t do anything that stupid again.”

“I can’t promise anything.” She smiled. 

He looked to his side to see Elise blearily looking to the ceiling with her black and white eyes. Those dark lines decorating her skin had worried him when he first spotted them before he passed out. Now, knowing it wasn’t an effect of the toxin made him worry even more. 

“Think you can walk Owen?” Asked Jack, crouching down next to them.

“Yea. I think so.” Owen sat up and clumsily pulled himself to his feet.

“Elise? You back with us yet?”

She blinked slowly at him. “I… I think so.” Her attempt at sitting up failed as she almost slammed her head on the floor. 

“Woah, I’ve got you.” He helped her to sit up and pulled her onto his back. “We’ve got to move before it gets any colder.” 

She held his coat with one arm, still a little unsure what had happened as they all made their way forward. 

“So what would keep a dead body fresh in this place?” Asked Jack.

“If it isn’t a flesh mould then it’s probably mortis mites.”

“Have you been learning naming conventions from Ianto?”

She laughed softly. “Maybe. They’re tiny insectoid creatures that make their homes in freshly dead bodies. They keep things working to use the body heat to survive. A body can apparently last hundreds of years before it starts to decompose. They’re not aggressive, just gross.”

“Good to know. Tosh, is the rift activity getting stronger?”

“I think we’re almost at the epicentre.” Tosh said, more than a little nervous about being this close.

Owen squeezed her shoulder gently. “Ever get the feeling you’re being herded toward the slaughter house?”

“That doesn’t make any of this feel any better.”

“I’m just saying. All this has us walking right into the eye of the storm.”

“With a hangover.” Elise grumbled.

“Exactly. Why do poisons always give you a sodding hangover.”

“You know why.”

“It was a rhetorical question.”

“I’m a human backpack right now, you expect me to understand the nuances of your speech patterns?”

“Big words for a human backpack.” 

“My brain’s mostly awake… I think.”

“You feeling ok? It looks like you had a bad reaction to the spider sting.”

She refused to look over her shoulder. “I’m ok. It’ll go as soon as we get the portal closed.”

“You sure?”

“I’m pretty certain.”

“We should still double check when we get back.”

“I’ve been poked with enough needles today thank you very much.”

Jack stopped, seeing something move in the darkness. Something humanoid. A familiar voice drifted through the cold air. One of the old oil lamps lit up, showing the figure for what it was. Billis Major, or what had once been him, smiled. His entire left side looked as if it had been horrifically burned and a thick chain was impaled through his shoulder. One end brushed the floor and the other seemed to dematerialise midair. It rattled, punctuating his unnatural movements. 

“Welcome to my fun house.” He gestured around himself. “It isn’t what it once was, but neither am I. How long has it been since we last met?”

No one answered, they just stared at him. 

“It’s rude to stare. Anyway, isn’t it nice to get all the monsters together. I say all, there are a few missing. Now, I’ve brought you here to make a deal.”

Jack growled. “There is nothing you could give me that would make me want to have any kind of deal with you.”

“Oh really? How about closing the rift on this side. I can’t close the whole thing of course but I could close it over Cardiff at least. All I want in return is the monstrosity you’re carrying on your back.” 

The captain held out his arm to stop Owen charging forward to punch the guy out. “No deal.”

“It’s a good deal.” Elise said softly.

“What?!”

“Hear me out. All of the people that could be saved just by handing me over to go to where I’m eventually going to end up anyway.”

“Not a chance. Do you know what happened when you almost died? We had weevils crawling out of the woodwork everywhere.”

“Jack, just trust me. Just this once.” Her voice was steady, no signs of the fear she should have been feeling. 

He let her down onto her shaky legs.

“No!” Tosh screamed, pulling Elise into her arms to stop her. “Please. We’ll find another way.”

She turned and held Tosh close. “It’s ok. I’ll always find my way back.”

“No. Please, Eli don’t!” The woman sobbed, clinging on like her life depended on it. 

She looked over at Owen who seemed to be in shock. “I need you to believe in me.” Her eyes, though strange exuded a confidence that she shouldn’t have been holding at that moment. 

He pulled Tosh away. “Eli, if you go I’ll never forgive you.” A warning. Part of him hoped she knew what she was doing as he held Tosh who was desperately trying to fight him.

“You know Billis. You used to frighten me.” Elise said, making unsteady steps towards him. “But I realised something. You’re just Abaddon's plaything. Something to entertain him for a few years.” A few more steps. “Where as I never made a deal that would condemn me to servitude for the rest of eternity. If it’s any consolation I am sorry for throwing you into the rift. I wasn’t fully in control, not that it’s a good excuse but still. I never intended to put you through all that.”

“Save the sweet talk. You’ll need it for where you’re going.” Billis practically hissed.

Another unsteady step. “ You’re just a pawn in a game of chess that’s been going on for eons. Bigger than either of us could possibly comprehend. And that’s how I know your plan’s going to fail every time.”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“Because you are a pawn Billis and I am a knight. You’re disposable.” She fell to her knees and grabbed the end of the chain. “Your move.”

“What?” He tried to pull the chain away from her but found that her grip was much stronger than he expected. “Let go.” He grunted.

“You’ve concentrated on me since we walked in to this room but you should have been paying attention to what the queen was doing.” Black lines spread up the chain from her hands. 

He tried desperately to pull away, only succeeding in opening up the old wound where the chain had pierced his body. “How? What are you doing?”

“I’m just holding you in place. If I hadn’t accepted your deal you wouldn’t have let me get this close.”

In a state of panic he raised his arm to attack but found it held by a large, black clawed, hand. “No! Could couldn’t possibly have contact with-” 

“You were Abaddons eyes. I am Rofocales. Checkmate.”

A second hand grabbed his head, its wrist surrounded by bright white light, and tore it from his body. Both pieces were dragged back through the portal and it closed, extinguishing the lamp that had been the only source of light.

As soon as she could tell where Elise was Tosh descended on her. “Don’t you ever do that ever again! Don’t even think it!” 

“What she said.” Owen joined in. “I was serious. If you’d walked off like that I never would have forgiven you.”

“I never would have forgiven myself either.” Elise laughed. “I don’t think I can stand.”

Owen pulled her onto his back this time, feeling much stronger than he had been since the fear adrenaline had kicked in. Tosh kept a tight hold on one of Elises hands. 

“We still need to get out of here and don’t know what else is left over so keep your eyes open.” Jack said, wanting to be part of the scolding party but knowing that he still had work to do. Sometimes he hated being the boss. He pulled his coat back on, the chill of the air starting to bite at his skin. He tapped his earpiece, relieved that he wasn’t met with static.

“Ianto? Are you there?” 

There was silence for a few moments before he heard Iantos sweet voice. “Where are you? What’s going on?” The poor man sounded a mix of tired, confused and relieved.

“The tear in the rift has been closed. How long has it been?”

“You’ve been missing for six days.”

“We’ll be back soon as long as we can get out of this place in one piece.”

“What can I do to help?” 

“Do we have a flamethrower?”

“A wh-... A flame thrower?”

“Yes. Do we have one?”

“Actually we do.”

“Can you bring it here? Don’t get too close to the place. There’s a swarm of poisonous metal spiders living under the slide.”

“I can try. That field is under a few inches of snow. The roads are essentially ice rinks.”

“Just take it slow. We still have to find our way out of the fun house.”

“I’ll be outside.”

“Bring blankets. I’m the only one dressed for how cold it’s gotten.”

Gwen smiled as Ianto disconnected from the call. He’d called her on day three because he’d started to panic and she’d told him to come over when he could as her place was warmer than the hub. 

“Are they ok?” She asked, placing her mug down.

“As far as I could tell. They want a flamethrower of all things.” 

“Want some company?”

“Not in this weather. Rhys would kill me if you got stuck in the snow when you could have been safe here.”

“Oh he’d just shout for a bit. I wouldn’t let him kill you.”

“I should go. Thank you for this, I mean it.”

“Any time. You know I’m here for you if you need me, a baby bump doesn’t change that. And if Jack doesn’t have a bloody good excuse for not contacting you I’ll personally march in to the hub and slap him for you.” 

Ianto couldn’t hide his smile at that. “I’ll keep you on speed dial.”

“And be careful in the snow.” 

“I will.” 

She held out his coat for him to take before he ran out to his car. The sound of the engine roaring to life outside drawing a happy sigh from her. She’d been worried too, especially when Ianto had turned up, shivering and looking like he hadn’t slept in days. He’d broken down, telling her that he’d gone out there and found the SUV covered in a thin layer of snow with no sign of its occupants. He couldn’t bring himself to step foot in the confines of the funfair just in case he found himself lost in the time space distortion. He had to wait but it got harder as the temperature dropped and time went on. The night before he’d ended up sleeping on the sofa as the roads were dangerous and he desperately didn’t want to be alone, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Rhys didn’t mind after seeing the state Ianto was in, knowing he would have ended up in the exact same way if Gwen had disappeared off the face of the Earth. She was glad they were ok. She might have been holding it together for Iantos sake but the idea of her friends just being gone so suddenly was devastating. As soon as the weather cleared up a little she’d visit to set her mind at rest, as much as they probably wouldn’t want her to as it was “dangerous”. She suspected it was more to do with the idea that she might give birth in the hub even with more than three months to go. 

Jack kicked open the only door he hadn’t tried in a room essentially made of doors. Each had a wall with some kind of clown painted on it. He was sick of this place and would be glad to see the back of it. Especially as this door had been locked. He swiftly realised why seeing the piles of bones, most still wearing scraps of Victorian era clothing. Screams echoed through the air, a ghost of times past. Barely visible figures ran in through the far door and cowered in the corners as something slammed on the door behind them. The scene faded, leaving only the dry bones of those whos lives ended. The lock of that door had rusted and partially crumbled away, giving little resistance as it was pushed open, light flooding in. The world had been blanketed in white. Flakes of snow still falling. After everything they’d seen in that place it was beautiful. They pushed past one of the boards that made up the fence and could see the SUV in the distance along with a figure wrapped in a thick coat. Jack didn’t realise he’d started running until he found himself having to skid to a halt. 

Ianto smiled. He looked exhausted, wore casual clothing and obviously hadn’t shaved in a few days. Jack pulled him into a tight embrace, feeling awful that he’d put the man he loved in that position, even if it wasn’t really his fault. 

“I’ve got one more thing to do and then we’re all just going home.” He said softly, glad to be out of the fairground but knowing he couldn’t just leave it as is. 

Ianto nodded into his shoulder. “Your breath is cold.”

“The fun house didn’t have heating… Or fun. It was basically a cold wooden box.”

“Jack, no jokes I… I thought you were gone.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“If you’re going back there I’m coming with you.”

“Ianto-”

“It wasn’t a request.”

“Ok.” He wanted to just stay there for a bit longer but he knew the longer he waited the more chance those spiders could escape into the surrounding areas. 

Ianto took a step back and saw Tosh, Owen and Elise catching up. All three looking cold and just as tired as he was. 

“The SUV is warmed up and there are blankets inside.” 

Tosh smiled and mouthed ‘thanks’ before running to the door.

Owen stopped. “I’ve never been so happy to see you tea boy. You look like shit.”

“Likewise.” Ianto said drily, knowing that Owen was saying it knowing he looked just as bad. It wasn’t a dig, just a note of shared experience. 

Elise smiled and waved sleepily from her position on Owens back. “It’s ok. I look and feel like shit, plus I know I’m gonna get told off later.”

“Come on, you’re cold and heavy.” Owen smirked as he carried her to the door where Tosh was unfolding blankets from underneath the pile of them.

“You best not be calling me fat.”

“It might be muscle but it’s still bloody heavy.”

Tosh called out. “Hurry up, you’re letting all the heat out.”

Watching the fairground burn was just as warming as the flames themselves, the impromptu bonfire wiping clean the horrors of the day. Only the metal of the big wheel would need to be removed before the soil could be turned over to bury any evidence of the fairgrounds existence. The roads were deserted on the drive back to the hub, Jack opting to take Ianto’s car and let Owen drive the SUV. Above them Christmas lights lit the sky, making the thick snowfall glow in hues of red and green, interrupted every so often by white and yellow. The sound of the blizzard almost louder than the engines. The hub was warm and familiar, welcoming them all with its hum. 

“The blizzard’s getting worse. You can stay here tonight if you want.” Said Jack, looking back at his team. 

Tosh looked out from her place inside at least three blankets. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ve had enough of the cold and I don’t want to risk breaking down out there.”

“Decision made. Night.” Said Owen before throwing himself into one of the sofas. 

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I’ll find you all some pillows.”

“Thanks Ianto.” Smiled Elise, able to move under her own power again but still very unstable. She weakly put her hands in the air, only so far that she didn’t shrug off her blanket. “Woo sleepover.” 

“What are you, five?” Asked Owen into the arm of the sofa.

“So, you’re the one who’s getting his hand put in warm water in his sleep then.”

“It doesn’t work. Your hand just gets wet.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Less talk, more sleep.” He reached an arm out, gesturing for her to tuck herself under it as if there was enough space to do such a thing. 

Upon his return Ianto dropped all the pillows onto Owens prone form, taking a folded air mattress from under his other arm. “Thought you might want this.”

Tosh took it. “Thanks.”

The pile of pillows held up its middle finger before rising to become the shape of a person again. 

“Come on pillow monster, you can help me get this inflated.” Tosh giggled, grabbing a couple of pillows and retiring to the largest area of clear floor to unfold their bed for the night. Owen gathered the pillows and followed, ready to sleep. 

Elise looked up at Jack. “Am I getting my telling off tonight or tomorrow?”

“I think you’ve been through enough today, we all have. Just get some sleep.”

“Ok… Oh and thanks for not looking disgusted when you saw… What I am over there.” 

“You’re you, no matter what colour your eyes are. With or without the lines on your skin. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Now, go and rest, that’s an order.”

She smiled and nodded before wandering over to where the air mattress was being prepared. 


End file.
